The Black Knight
by Crescent Purple
Summary: Pokemon story about Ayres Lykai who is trying to become Champion with many obstacles, like evil teams and crazy strong trainers. Takes place in all known regions thus far (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola). Takes place before any of the games. All city's and other locations that are used are from the games.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/n: this is my first fanfic so bear with me here. It is about Pokémon! And I know that there are a lot already, I just hope it doesn't just drown between bad and good fanfics. To make things clear: if you don't get the story tell me, because I tent to jump to places from time to time. Also mechanics are sometimes different to make the story work, but sometimes I don't say that so please help me if I forget.**

 **Also: English is not my native language so prepare for mistakes (if there are too many say that as well I'll change). I DON'T OWN POKEMON! Now enjoy.**

 **[edit]: I've changed the first few chapters a bit with tips I have gotten. Please if you have more tips or improvements review it or PM me.**

We were racing through the woods. Our prison car bumping with every hole in the road. I was sitting in the back of the car, when the man across from me started talking.

"So how's your day sir?" a bald man said with a heavy accent.

"Well," mumbled the officer sitting next to me.

"Well that's nice to hear! And you little girl?" Of course he was talking to me.

"Stop talking," grumped the officer across me. "Soon you'll be gone for good."

"I won't be so sure of that." And as the bald man said that, a big bonk was heard outside the vehicle. The back door slammed open and the heavy accented man knocked the officer next to him out. While the other one tried to grab his gun, he was soon pierced by a spear. A young boy was holding it and looked at me, making a 'sorry' face when he saw mine. The bald man stepped out of the vehicle, with help of the person who busted it. He was definitely old but could've come out as thirty.

"Aren't you coming? Or do you want to get caught again?" the man had turned around to face me.

I was speechless of what just happened; I let my body slowly slide out of the car.

"Well come on," he said as I walked towards him. A small boy walked up to the man, giving him a belt with red and white colored balls on it. Out of curiosity I tried to look over the man's shoulders what they were.

"Do you want to know what is inside?" the man said. My cheeks blushed as I looked away.

"How did you know I was curious?" I asked as I stepped away while he turned around.

"Well… I just have a lot of experience." He winked. "Look," he said as he threw one of the balls in the air. A shining light came out of the ball, then materialised and a lizard was standing right in front of me. I stepped back; almost slipping in a ditch.

"It is called Charmeleon. You don't have to be afraid, it is trained well."

Suddenly the 'Charmeleon' as he called it, shined brightly and went back in the ball. "Follow me," he said and we went away from the scene.

/

After a few hours we arrived at an abundant factory. The bald man opened a door and leaded me to his office. While walking through the building I noticed that the entire factory was made of metal. That feature made it cold inside. The man's office was plain, with only a desk with computer and a cupboard against the wall.

"Do you know what a Pokémon is?" he asked.

"A what?" I answered.

" A Pokémon is like the Charmeleon I showed you earlier. There are many kinds of different species of Pokémon." He sat on his desk and looked at me. It made me a bit nervous

"I wouldn't know what to do with a Pokémon."

"Well what if I say this, if you choose to have one you'll have two options: One, stay here and be a Rebellion. But since you don't know what that is, I'll tell you later. Second, you go on a journey to meet many unique kinds of Pokémon. So what will you do?"

"Do I get to choose which Pokémon I get?" The idea of a journey was rather pleasing to hear. I could already feel the wind through my hair and the smell of grass.

He started laughing which made me snap out of my fantasy. "You're one hell of a curious kid! And well… we're kind of short on Pokémon at the moment. But I still have one laying around somewhere." He turned around and started looking through his desk.

"Ha, there you are!" he said while holding a ball. Through the red side I could faintly see a small otter. It looked like it was sleeping very comfortably.

"Take it out!" he said. "But be careful, it is still a baby."

I clicked on the circle in the middle of the ball. It opened and a little otter jumped out and fell in my arms. It looked at me with a goofy face, as if it was just awoken from a deep slumber.

"That little one over there is called 'Oshawott'. It is most revered to as the sea otter species. Will you keep it?"

"Do I have another choice?" I asked him. A confused face was my answer. I chuckled at him.

"Of course I will," I said quickly, not wanting the little otter to feel rejected. "It's adorable."

I snuggled with the otter. It gave out an enjoyed cry. I put it down and suddenly a weapon appeared in my hands. It was a small javelin with long string. I let go of it and took a step back. It made a soft sound as it fell on the ground.

"W-what is that," I stuttered. The man picked the weapon up.

"I didn't think Oshawott would think of this," he mumbled as he twisted the weapon around to give it a good look. It was blue with a little yellow-like shell in the middle.

"It is called a Spirit Weapon," he explained as he gave me the weapon. Still a bit scared, I held it in front of me.

"It is a symbol of trust between Trainer and Pokémon. Most starters give a weapon right away. Wild Pokémon need to trust you first before creating one."

"They create these!?" I blurted out while looking at the otter. It looked away. I saw that it was feeling ashamed of its creation.

"Yes they do," the man continued, "they create these weapons to protect its Trainer. You should be thankful for the weapon."

"I'm sorry Zuma," I said while picking up the otter. "C-can I name you that way?" I quickly asked. Zuma nodded.

"Which option will you choose?" the man said after a long silence.

"I want to go," I answered him, "I'll come back."

"Can you make a promise to this old man?" he then asked. I looked at him. He suddenly seemed serious.

"If you come across Shalour City in one of your journeys, can you tell the Gym Leader there that I'm doing all right?" He waited a bit before continuing. "He is in another Region, but you can make it there. He lives in Kalos. He is a very good Trainer and could help you get better."

"I will… and thank you for everything," I said. I said goodbye to the people who helped me and went on my journey, with my new companion Zuma.

 **A/n: the 'Spirit Weapons' are made up weapons to give Pokémon a more mature look. If you need a picture, tell me, and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I was walking down the road, which I needed to follow by the directions of the bald man, big yellow lights were flashing behind me. Quickly I dove into the bushes. I put my Pokeball, which contained Zuma, in my bag just in case. The car drove by while I was hiding in thick bushes. I stepped out again, but not looking around I was grabbed from behind and put into a driving pickup truck. A blanket smelling like chemicals was put onto my mouth. I grabbed the arm that was holding me and tried to get out of the grip. I fell asleep after a few minutes of struggling and everything went dark.

/

Waking up, I was seated in a chair. There was nothing else in the metal room. A door opened in front of me after a few minutes, and a man with a scorpion tattoo walked in.

He walked up to me and said: "Running from us aye? You thought we couldn't catch you? Well wrong!" He slammed his fist on the table. "Eventually everyone in Kanto comes here! At least if your between fourteen and twenty years."

"What do you want from me? Who are you?" I asked. He was making me afraid. It was probably his intention.

"You don't know? We are the Pokémon Army, leaded under Team Rebirth. And what we want from you, is that you participate in achieving peace in this Region. And if you don't cooperate we will have to execute you of being Rebellion."

I nodded that I understood. Even though I didn't know what he meant with all those names. He left the room. For the rest of the day nobody came in again. All I could think about was that Team Rebirth and Pokémon Army thing he was talking about.

/

The next day I was brought in the barracks. It smelled like sweat while walking through them. The walls were made of cheap material and the floor felt like cement. A commander pointed at my room. Walking in, I saw one bed, but three bags with clothes and personal stuff.

'Am I going to share my bed with multiple people?' I thought. Not wanting to think any further I placed my bag on a free spot and sat on the bed. It was worn out but not dirty. I let myself fall down on my back and laid there with my eyes closed.

'"Never get caught," he had said. Why am I such a failure?'

"Um hello," a voice said. I woke up from my thoughts and looked around. Three girls were standing in the doorstep. All had wet hair and an towel rapped around their waist.

"I think you're wrong here," said the voice coming out of the girl most in the room. She had black hair and green eyes. Almost like a cat.

"This is our room," said the second girl with dark blond hair and amber eyes. She was very shy, standing with her arms in front of her chest. Her voice wasn't foul like the cat's.

"I'm sorry, but I was assigned here." I tried to keep my face normal.

"By who?" said cat eyes with a little irritation in her voice.

'I am probably not going to like her,' I thought.

"Hello!" she said, clearly getting more agitated.

"By an officer." I tried to look in her eyes but quickly stared down as I saw a growing fury in her eyes.

"And why is that? The new year has already begun. So that makes you a... hmm? A stray dog basically?" She grinned at me. "So, stray dog, where do you come from? The sewer?" I didn't answer.

She was getting nervous and said: "You know what? Don't answer. I already know since you're a stray dog." She started laughing. The third girl started laughing too, she had white hair and big brown eyes. She reminded me of a sheep.

"Bet the lice won't even come near you anymore," the sheep said.

"Yeah very funny." Green eyes shoved her aside. "Why don't you get us some food Carolina?"

"Okay sure Britney," said the sheep as she dashed off. I didn't get why the girl would get food in just her towel but I didn't dare to ask. The cat, who was called Britney, walked over to me and sat down on the bed. The amber eyed girl slowly walked to the closet, getting ready to change into normal clothes.

"Are you comfortable looking at me like that? Do you want to see me change?" She looked at me with disgust. I didn't notice that I was checking out their bodies this whole time.

"Well? Are you closing your eyes or what? Airolin over there isn't to comfortable either." She nodded towards the girl.

"I-it's okay," she stammered, "Britney you have seen me naked already so w-why wouldn't she?"

"Cause we don't know who she is, how she got here and why!" Britney lashed out towards the girl. I kind of felt sorry for her.

"W-well she can tell us right?" Airolin looked at me.

"Do you want her to see you naked?" cat eyes said.

"Can this stop please!" I was getting irritated. They were talking like I wasn't there. Like some dog who didn't understand anything and they were talking about keeping me or not. "I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable. I'll just leave the room and come back later."

"No don't leave." Airolin came to us and stood in front of me.

"Britney's just being a bitch over here. She and Carolina are in a relationship together. She just doesn't want anyone to look at her like the way you did."

"Like I said I didn't meant to-"

"I know you didn't," Airolin said cutting me off. "But I just don't want you to feel pity for us for just looking." She leant forward, just inches away from my mouth, our noses touching. My body was heating up, imagining what'll happen next. Thousands of scenario's went through my head.

"I'll leave you two alone," Britney purred. She stood up and left the room, making it even more awkward. Airolin straightened again and sat down beside me.

"So sorry for that." She chuckled. "I'm sorry I was so close. I just thought that she would leave the room that way." She smiled at me. My cheeks were bright red.

"Awe are you blushing?" she started laughing but not in a mean way. "You are so cute!" I looked away but it only made things worse.

"Why did you stare at us anyway?" Airolin asked changing the subject.

"I just thought that they are so muscular. Your bodies I mean. H-how old are you?" I was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. 'Please don't change subject again,' I thought.

"Me? You don't ask girls how old they are y'know?" she said with a face I couldn't' really figure out. Was she mad?

"I'm sixteen, if you want to know." I laughed. "Well how old are you then?"

"Umm... f-fourteen" I stammered.

"That's not very old. You really must have just got here."

"I already told you that."

"Yeah yeah I know. Well I'll help you whenever I can." She waited for a bit, staring to the ground. "Can I ask you one question though?"

"Depends. I'm not going to tell you where I'm from."

"No that's not what I meant. Like at all. I just want to know what your name is."

"My name is Ayres. S-sorry for not telling." Suddenly a big bang was heard from the courtyard. A big gong was hit to summon all recruits. 'That scared the crap out of me. I hope she didn't notice' I thought.

"We must go," Airolin said while changing quickly.

'Where did Britney and Carolina change,' I wanted to ask but Airolin dragged me along quickly.

/

She leaded me to the front and walked to the back herself.

"Everyone here?" an officer said on a stand to make him look bigger. "Good. Now, every new recruit is going to get his or her first Pokémon."

'Good thing I hid mine,' I thought.

"It is going to be a baby Honedge, the symbol of the Pokémon Army. It will be your Pokémon as well as your Spirit weapon. It is hard to master a Honedge and that is how we will determine who is worthy or not for the job."

A man was walking along the line I was standing in. He reached me and handed me a Pokeball. Through it I saw a small Pokémon inside just like Zuma.

"Now that everyone has a Pokeball, call forth your Pokémon. If you want to strengthen the bond between you and your Pokémon, you can nickname it." I threw my Pokeball in the air and a blade-like Pokémon came out of it. It had a different colour than the ones next to me. It had a green cloth and reached my hand. "I'll call you Blade," I said to the Honedge. In agreement of his new name he rapped his cloth around my wrist.

"Hey!" a boy said next to me, "sir she has a Shiny Honedge! What is that about?"

"Everyone gets a random Pokeball. We don't know what is in there except that it is a Honedge," an officer responded. "No further discussion. Call back your Pokémon and go to the training grounds. You train with your roommates until you all graduate from here on out. Exceptions won't be made and there will be no complaining. If you have roommates that are here longer than you, we assume that you will adapt to their lives as already trained soldiers. That is it. Dismissed!"

Airolin and my other roommates came to me and we went to the training grounds together.

 **A/n: So I finally made chapter 2! It didn't took me that long, but I wrote it on my phone so I needed to write everything again. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and willing for another chapter.**

 **Please leave any tips in the review section or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: 2 Years later**

I was walking back to our room, right after I took a shower, when I heard noises coming out of the room. Of course Britney and Caroline were done before me. I put my hand on the door knob when I suddenly heard them talking:

"Awe don't brush me that hard Carolina." My thoughts were going downhill fast. Two years with these girls made me think that way pretty fast.

"Sorry Britney, this is the first time I'm doing something like this."

"Seriously?" I heard Britney chuckle.

"Yes you always take the lead and I never get a chance. Or you do it by yourself and I just get to watch."

A small scream was let out of Britney on the other side of the door. "You really suck at this."

"What do you mean by that?"

Another small scream was heard. "This is just getting painful," Britney said. "No not there! That hurts!"

"Should I stop?" Carolina asked. But by guessing from the sounds she went on.

"No no now I'm getting relaxed by this actually. Keep brushing like that," Britney purred.

"You like that, pretty kitty?" Carolina said. Somehow that triggered me to smack the door open, and I saw Britney getting her hair done by Carolina. Both only in underwear, like they always were when they just got out of the shower.

"Ayres! The heck!" Britney screamed as she turned her body away from the door.

"Geez you scared me there, Ayres," Carolina said.

"S-sorry I was just walking back from the showers when I h-heard you say-" I gulped.

"Don't finish that sentence," Carolina said

"Damn you horny teenager." Britney sighed while turning her body back to its original position. Caroline and I both started laughing.

"No seriously you think every time we're alone we have sex?"

"N-no," hardly saying that with a straight face.

"Britney's right though," Carolina said still a bit laughing. "Your sixteen now and haven't even kissed since you transferred here."

"I just haven't been in love yet." 'How could I help that?'

"Then mastur-"

"Britney!" Airolin was walking into the room and shut Britney's mouth.

"Airolin I know what she was going to say y'know?" I said to her.

"That doesn't mean she has to say it." She pinched Britney in her arm. The cat was moaning a little.

"Also... can you stop with this subject every time you three are alone?"

"She needs to know though," Carolina said.

"I have had biology lessons! I know what sex is... I just don't have -"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Airolin said.

"Ayres, are you sure you haven't loved anyone? I mean almost every guy stares you down and even some girls too." Carolina went from her kneeling position to sitting next to Britney, whose mouth was still shut.

I blushed. I had noticed the stares, but didn't really pay attention that much. "Well I just don't really like them... I like you three." I smiled. "But two of you are taken..."

"Wait one moment there. You love one of us?" Carolina was rather surprised by this. She hadn't noticed the accidental stares I had given them at all.

"Well, being basically raised by three girls, two being lesbian, I kind of grew close to you. And I didn't said I love you. I said I like you three."

"Isn't Airolin straight?" Britney mumbled. She tried to bite Airolin but it didn't work.

"I'm bi thank you very much." She pinched Britney again before letting go.

"When is the last time you had sex, Airolin?" Britney looked at her with a foul but also interested look.

"Gee personal much?"

"Two months," the sheep answered instead of Airolin.

"Didn't you say that you had a crush on someone close to you, amber eyes?" the cat said with her famous bitchie voice.

"That was last year." Hearing her voice she didn't want to continue.

"Was it me?" I asked her ignoring her tone.

"I don't remember who." She looked away.

"As in, you, Ayres" Britney said.

"Do I need to cut your throat before you stop talking for once?"

"Nope" the cat said while sticking her tongue out. "Just a kiss can make me stop," she said while changing her face to make a kissy face.

"Isn't Carolina good enough for you?"

"You think I would cheat on her?"

"No I don't say that. You just need to shut up from time to time."

"You know what this reminds me of? Our first meeting." Britney grinned. I remembered how Britney was just as mean as she is now.

"Let's go Britney. I'll satisfy you, if you only open your mouth for a kiss." Carolina was getting sick of her girlfriend irritating Airolin, which she was pretty good at.

"I couldn't say no to that." Carolina grabbed her girlfriend by the hand and leaded here outside.

"What did she mean by that?" I said.

"What? Our first meeting? Well... remember they left because they thought I was going to-"

"Yeah, I remember."

Airolin, still standing, now leaned forward. "And then I did this."

"I said I remember."

"Well... if you remember that much, why don't we continue were we started," she purred as she bowed her head and kissed me. Confused but not wanting to ruin the moment, I opened my mouth and let Airolin slide into me. She bended and pushed me on the bed. Our tongues twisted around like we were always doing this. Airolin moaned a little and took a deep breath before our mouths fused again. She was searching every corner of my mouth. One of her hands let go of my head and made its way over my abs into my panties. I slid with my hand over her back. She twirled the edge around her finger before going deeper. In an impulse I pushed her away, accidentally scratching her.

"Ayres what are you-." She grabbed her arm.

"Please I'm not ready for that yet!" My eyes began to water. "That was the first time I kissed someone. I love you but... I don't want to go that far yet." A tear sledded over my cheek.

"Ayres I didn't... I didn't meant to... it's just that... every time I went with a girl, they wanted to go right away. I was stupid, no... I am stupid. I didn't consider your feelings and just forced myself upon you. Can you forgive me?" She raised her hand and tried to wipe my cheek. I swiped her hand away while standing up and wiped my tears away. She sat down.

"I don't know what to say." I waited a bit, but realised that I was overreacting. She didn't do it on purpose anyways.

"I'll forgive you. Just consider my feelings too. Come here." I stretched my arms and hugged her.

"Did I hurt you?" I rubbed over Airolin's scratch.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be asking you?" Airolin said. I placed a finger on my mouth saying she should be quiet. I was getting tired and ,pushing her back on the bed, I snuggled with her and fell asleep.

 **Please leave any tips in the review section or PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later we were suddenly called for a mission and placed on a military boat. They told us we were heading to Kalos, which was 'invaded' with Rebellions. When finally on land again we went straight to the mission. They told us to go in a forest, groups made of eight and a senior Trainer. No further information was given to us.

We were walking side by side in complete silence. The trees were whispering with the wind through their leaves.

"Want to leave for a moment?" I heard Britney whisper to Carolina. The sheep nodded her head in disagreement and the cat kept walking with a frowned face. Leaves cracked under us. It was getting colder toward the winter and the trees were already dropping their leaves.

"Britney can't sit still for one moment, can she?" Airolin chuckled.

"Like you can," I responded. As an answer I got a kiss on my cheek.

"You're right, I can't." She grabbed my ass.

"I will consider it once we finish this mission, okay?" I said. Airolin gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not a kid anymore. I have needs too."

"Have you been…" She made a naughty face.

"No!" I almost screamed.

"Keep your voice down. We aren't supposed to be talking," she whispered. I nodded.

/

We reached an open space surrounded by trees. Something rustled in the bushes. I grabbed Blade's Pokeball, ready to take him out. Suddenly a shade came out of the bushes and disappeared again. The senior Trainer stood completely still.

Then, in gruesome, his head fell off. Blood was sipping out of him. Some were screaming. Others just stared. He fell on the ground. I held Blade steady in my hand. My body was shaking. Sweat was dripping from my forehead.

Shades came out of the bushes with incredible speed. Everyone around me fell on the ground, blood spatters were everywhere. I looked around and heard a scream.

Airolin was being attacked by one of the men and couldn't get her Pokémon out. I ran too her, only to see a javelin being stabbed inside her. She looked at me, a tear dropping from her cheek.

I raised my sword and sliced him open. A sneak attack was set in, but I held it off, blades shaking by the force of their masters. Another men came to finish me off, since my only weapon was holding of another attack and Zuma was inside my bag.

Just when he was about to cut me open, a shining light came out of Blade and a second sword came into my hands, defending me against the attack. I turned around slicing both men open, blood stains getting on my jacket.

I looked around again. Seeing a few men still standing, I dashed to them, cutting and satisfying my fury.

/

I walked to Airolin, putting Blade into his sockets. She wasn't breathing anymore. No one was alive except for me. I saw her Pokémon beside her. It was clearly in pain to see its Trainer laying there without response. I thought making a grave for her would probably sooth its pain.

I dug a small hole in the ground with help of her Pokémon. I gathered flowers with Zuma, while Blade was carving a stone. Both knew about my relationship with Airolin, so they helped me the best they could.

I laid Airolin in the hole and put the flowers I had gathered in her hands. Also putting her Pokémon's Poke ball with her. So it will always be hers.

"You will always be in my heart Airolin," I snickered. Tears were dropping uncontrollably now. Seeing her laying there made me see the situation more clearly. She was gone. My first love... gone. I kissed her goodbye. Her face got wet with my tears. I couldn't see this anymore, I wanted this to be over. I helped her Pokémon fill the hole. Blade and Zuma put the carved stone on its place.

It said: "Here lies Airolin Harmonia. A brave soldier, not only fighting for peace, but also for her comrades. Loved by many, slayed cruelly on these grounds, in this forest. Let her now rest in peace, which she was trying to accomplish." I put my Pokémon back and walked away, not looking back. I wanted to be strong… for her. Because I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most. The tears held on for a long time.

/

After a few hours walking, me and Airolin's Pokémon found a forest Pokémon Centre. Stepping in, only nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff being there, nurse Joy asked me why is was here.

"I'm from Kanto. I was send here for a mission but it went wrong. See, this Pokémon's Trainer has died during it and we buried her here. I was wishing that it can stay here and protect her grave." I blurted everything out right away. I didn't want the tears to come back. She was confused for a bit, but I wasn't going to give her more information.

"Of course it can, dear," she said after a while, "I will provide you with all the care you need. That's my job after all."

"Thank you, but I don't want to stay that long." She was a bit disappointed. I couldn't argue with that. It must be pretty boring here.

"Well let me heal your Pokémon and you can go." I handed my Pokémon over to her Wigglytuff and sat down.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked. I nodded.

"If I were you, I wouldn't say that you are from the Pokémon Army. They don't appreciate them around here."

"Thanks for the tip," I responded. Like I didn't know that already. I grabbed some scissors from the counter and ripped my jacket open. It showed my tight black shirt. Luckily it wasn't filled with stains. My camouflage jacket was hanging around it, filled with dried up blood. I got out of my pants and cut them so, that they had no stains. Putting them on again, I realised they were very short, high above my knees. I had scratches all over my legs, but I didn't care. The bell rang and the Wigglytuff handed over my Pokémon.

"Thank you," I said. It nodded to me. Airolin's Pokémon floated over to me. It signed that it wanted to stay here and keep watching over Airolin's grave. I nodded. Tears started falling a bit and her Pokémon wiped them of my face. I gave it a kiss on the holder and said goodbye to all of them. I walked into the forest hoping they were going to be okay.

 **A/n: We have now arrived in Kalos! Of course Kanto isn't over yet but that part will come later. Sorry for the sudden loss of almost all the characters, but it is needed! You'll understand further down the line. Anyways hope you liked it and read on.**

 **If you have any tips please leave a review or pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hello anyone and welcome to chapter 5. I hope my story has improved a bit since chapter one. This is also the longest chapter up until now.**

 **If you have any other tips or improvements leave them in the review section or PM me.**

After a few days walking in the forest I almost grew out of supplies and needed to search for food. As I was walking down a trail, I heard something above me. Looking up in fear of another encounter, I saw a girl falling off a cliff, heading my way.

I anchored Blade in the ground and caught the girl, while Blade was holding us with his cloth. He let us go and we slowly sledded down the rest of the hill to solid ground. Blade came floating to us and went back in its sockets, which were on my back. With the extra weight I fell backwards, the girl falling into my front.

I let my arms fall around me so the girl could stand up. But instead of pushing herself up, she moved her head from side to side and looked up. I saw beautiful scarlet eyes with shining blue hair falling around her face.

"Your boobs are soft," she said. "Like a safety bumper." She was absolutely stunning and she had little pits when she smiled. She didn't really care what she said and had a bit of a local accent.

"Are you going to stand up or what?" I said.

"Sorry," she chuckled as she placed her hands on my chest and pushed herself up. I moaned a little.

"Oww can you not do that?" But she was already up and raised a hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"What's your name hero?" she asked.

"Ayres," I mumbled.

"That's a cute name! Mine is Riko!" She was acting so happy right after a near-death experience.

"Can you not call me hero, Riko?"

"Why not? You saved me right?" She laughed. "What are you doing here, hero?"

"I'll ignore that. And I am just wondering around and trying to find the city. What are you doing here?"

"I live in this forest. I needed to find berries for tonight's diner. But I can't find my basket anywhere," Riko said while looking around.

"Wait," I said, "let me help you." And I threw one of my Poke balls in the air. The Pokémon coming out being a Eevee. I caught that ball of fur on the way here. With that catch Oshawott evolved into a Dewott. Her Spirit Weapon had changed into two blade-like boomerangs and had the same color as before.

"Eevee can you search for this girl's basket?" It looked at me with a bored look. "I can ask Zuma to you know? Cause she actually does something, unlike you ball of fur." It gave me a rejection look but walked to Riko. It sniffed her hands and went searching.

"You don't have to be mean to that Pokémon," Riko said with low pitched voice.

"I have a complicated relationship with that Eevee okay?"

"What is that Zuma you were talking about?" Riko asked changing the subject. Eevee came back and handed over a basket to the blue haired girl.

"It's my Dewott. It is her nickname."

"Why doesn't Eevee have a nickname then?"

"Cause I haven't thought about a good name. And she isn't the nicest Pokémon I have."

"Maybe if you give her one she'll like you more." Riko picked up Eevee and held her tight. "She's cute," Riko said while snuggling her face with Eevee. Eevee purred a little. "Why don't you call it White?" The red eyed girl looked at me.

"White? But she is brown. And isn't it a bit casual?"

"Nah of course not." she smiled. "What do you think?" she asked Eevee while still looking at me. Eevee nodded and looked at me sticking her tongue out.

"Okay then... why not? Your name is now White, Eevee." I grabbed the Poke ball and sent her back in. "Do you have Pokémon Riko?"

"No, I can't have one," she responded.

"Says who?"

"My father... he thinks Pokémon are dangerous. And I can't hang around with Trainers either." She blushed realising what she had been doing all this time. "But if I say you saved me he'll be fine with it... I hope."

"Well he isn't wrong that Pokémon are hazardous." I looked at my jacket. "But it really is the user of them that is a threat. Pokémon aren't naturally aggressive, only in some cases. So if one is a danger it is most likely because of men."

"You won't do me harm would you?" She also looked at my jacket, worry splattered on her face.

"No I won't. If I would, you'd be already in the bushes and I would be a few miles away already." She laughed a little. Then she put a serious face up again.

"Then why is their blood on your jacket?"

"I was attacked by men who will do harm to people. It were probably the active Rebellions. I had to kill them, to stay alive. My friends were taken in the battle as well." I looked at the ground. She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Well now it's all over right? That doesn't mean you can't be sad or mad, but you need to move on now." She showed a lot of sympathy for someone she just met. Even if I had saved her minutes ago.

"Thank you," I said as I pulled her closer.

"We need to go now if we want to make it before dark," she said and dragged me along.

/

As we were walking to her home I told her everything about what was going on in the world. The Pokémon Army, Team Rebirth, the active and passive Rebellions and all that's around it. Airolin had told me that the Pokémon Army works with Team Rebirth, an organisation trying to rule the world. Of course people stood up to this and so the Rebellions were made. After a fight between two leaders they became separated organisations. The Active Rebellions were the ones that attacked us and that is the organisation who mostly fights on the battlefront and tries to weaken the Pokémon Army. The Passive Rebellions try to help the people harmed by the Pokémon Army and send troops sometime to help the active side.

As we arrived her dad was standing in the doorstep with a frowned face.

"Where have you been Riko?" her dad whispered.

"I was picking berries when I fell off a cliff. This girl here caught me and helped me find my basket. Her name is Ayres." She stood a little embarrassed beside me.

"So Ayres... you're a Trainer I see?" He looked at my belt.

"That is correct sir." I answered. He looked barren and I couldn't resisted the urge to talk to him like I would've talked to my superiors.

"Sir? Well you don't have to so formal to this old man." He laughed. "You want to eat with us? We might even have something for the things on your belt."

"That would be nice thank you."

We ate Razz berry soup with homemade Stantler and Deerling. We talked about stories we've been through until late in the night. He went in his own cabin while Riko dragged me to hers. The cabin was nicely decorated. Her bed had a few pillows and there was a big mirror in the corner of the room. Overall it looked really friendly.

"You can shower if you want," Riko said while pointing to a door.

I started changing in the room when I saw Riko staring at me. Her cheeks blushed as I looked down, seeing I had only my panties left on and the moon shining on my body.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," I almost screamed as I turned around. "I'm just used to changing in the open since everyone did."

"I-it's okay. Just finish showering quickly."

"Don't you need to-." I stopped in the middle of my sentence looking at her bright red face, almost the same colour as her eyes. "I'll just go then." I opened the door and took a long shower. The steaming water felt good on my skin, having not showered for several weeks now. Turning the knob off I heard a door close. 'Was she outside just now? Let's not ask, maybe she'll tell me tomorrow.' Water was draining in the hole as I dried myself. The dripping sounded soothing in my ears.

I stepped in the room where I would be sleeping, seeing a shirt lying in the doorstep. Riko must have put it there. I looked at her while putting it on. Seeing her laying there made me think she was asleep. I raised the sheets and climbed in, the warmth of her body welcoming me. I laid down with my back against hers feeling the heat that came out. I fell into deep slumber, with the warmth fresh in my memory.

/ (Ayres' dream)

I was walking through a forest with the group. I saw Britney and Caroline leaving and wanted to call after them, but I couldn't. I saw them fading away in the forest.

Airolin suddenly stopped walking and I looked forward, seeing the chopped off head again, rolling towards me.

"Look behind you," it said. So I looked, only to see Airolin brutally murdered again.

Assassins were walking too me, two were having sticks in their hand with Caroline's and Britney's head on them.

They reached out and-

/

Within a second I got back from my dream and realized where I was. My arms and back were sweating and shaking. Riko woke up by the sudden move in mass.

"Ayres? Are you okay?" she asked. I turned around with tears in my eyes, slowly slipping over my cheeks. She reached out her hands and held me like a kid.

I told her every detail about what I had seen. Both in my dream as in real life. I could hardly make sentences without sobbing in between.

I told her about my relationship with Airolin. I told her how I felt without her, never wanting to fall for someone again because I could lose them. Never wanting to befriend someone because they could be killed. It was a miracle she understood me. She let me speak and after, she began saying soothing, soft words into my ears. The only thing I could remember about last night was one line.

"I won't go anywhere."

/

The next morning I woke up feeling two soft pillows in my face. My arms were still holding Riko like last night. I opened my eyes to see the white shirt Riko was wearing last night pressed in my face. I looked up staring into Riko's eyes.

"Now I see you from a different angle waking up," she cooed. My eyes were dry and my throat sore.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"A while... I wanted to make sure you had good dreams this time. Come on, we need to get up before we're late for breakfast," she said. I moved from the bed and looked around for my clothes.

"They're not here if you're searching for your clothes. I had them washed." She walked out the cabin leaving a small breeze. I shivered in my shirt. 'What did I say last night?' It's too much to remember. I looked around seeing the mirror. I walked up to it and saw my body. With only a shirt on I could see my muscles stretch as I tightened them. I looked up at my face. My hair was all fuzzy so I grabbed some rope and wrapped it to make a ponytail. When I heard the door open I quickly went away from my reflection. Red eyes laughed, seeing my embarrassed face. She walked up to me and handed over my clothes.

"Come quick or there won't be any eggs left," the dressed girl said. I changed in my clothes, the blood stains almost out.

"Well good morning my lady's," her father said as we were walking out of the cabin. "You haven't been doing strange things last night? I heard there was some commotion or something."

"Father!" Riko whispered.

"N-no sir, not that I can think of."

"Stop with the sir already. Oh, and, by the way, the stains are almost out but you must've noticed already."

"Yes I have, thank you."

"Do I need to be worried Ayres?" he asked me.

"No sir- I mean Riko's father."

"That is good to hear. And you can just keep saying sir, because 'Riko's father' sounds weird, right?"

"Yes it does father." The red eyes chuckled. "Father can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can sweetie! You can ask me anything."

"Well... hearing Ayres' stories from the outside world and how she comes to love Pokémon so much, I... um... I would like to go with her on her journey and meet all kinds of new people." The last part she said so fast and so soft it was barely audible.

"I have my doubts," her father said after a while. "But if that makes you happy, why would I be the one to stop you from pursuing your dream? I have two conditions though. One: you tell me where you are as soon as you can. Two: Ayres will not leave your side until I say your undependable enough to be alone."

Riko looked at me. I nodded as response and she said: "Of course I'll tell you and... I am only going because of Ayres so I will stay by her side as long as possible."

"Then we have an agreement."

"I also have a question," Riko said. She turned towards me. "How am I going to get a Pokémon Ayres?"

"Well... I don't have any Poke balls so... for now just stick around and I'll lend you Zuma if you really need her. We'll just go to the nearest town and buy some Poke balls, get to the forest and catch a Pokémon for you."

"Where is the nearest town then father?"

"It is called Shalour City. Be careful though as I heard some rumours about attacks or something."

"We'll handle that father! Right Ayres?" I smiled in agreement. I started thinking about the old man's request. 'That was the city he meant right?'

"Ok then we'll go after breakfast. I will put my stuff together now. Do you want me to do the same with yours?" I nodded. She walked towards the cabin with shining beauty, wind playing with her blue hair.

"You see her potential, don't you?" her father said. I nodded.

"Yes... she has always been adventurous. Just... look out for my baby girl?" I nodded again. I heard branches and leaves crack under the weight Riko was carrying as she walked up to me and handed over my backpack.

"Thank you," I said. We said goodbye to her father and left walking down the road. As we turned around once more, I saw little twinkles in his eyes. Presumably he was crying, of both sadness and happiness. The birds were welcoming us to our new adventure, now travelling with a new companion


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: in this chapter there will be something new: change in people's perspective's. this will be indicated with / (someone's name) perspective. It changes back to Ayres' perspective after /. Just / still means a time laps.**

 **If you have any tips leave them in the review section or PM me.**

We were walking over a hill, seeing the skyline of Shalour City already. I saw a red roof, indicating that the Pokémon Centre was there.

"Is that it?" Riko asked.

"Yes," I responded, "see the red roof? We'll go there next and heal up my Pokémon. Then we'll go to the blue roof and buy you some Poke balls."

We walked around the city searching for the Pokémon Centre. It was remarkably quiet, since it wasn't a small city. We went through the doors of the red roof, only to see no one there. Not even nurse Joy was there, which was weird because the monitors were still on.

"Stay here Riko." I raised my hand to stop her tracks. I grabbed Blade and looked around, slowly walking to the counter. I looked down over the counter to see Wigglytuff standing there. It looked up and ran away, into the surgery room. I turned around and waved Riko that she needed to come in. I sat at one of the waiting seats, Riko soon joining me.

"You don't need to be afraid," I said to the air, "I have already smelled you. I am not a Rebellion nor a soldier from the Pokémon Army. I am just a Trainer travelling. So come out and tell me why this town is so quiet."

Out of the corners came some of the people who were hiding. Out of the surgery room came Wigglytuff dragging nurse Joy along.

"Wigglytuff I said you needed to hide if the Pokémon Army came." It was still dragging the nurse to me and stopped.

"Can I heal my Pokémon here nurse Joy?" I asked and handed over my Poke balls.

"You're a Trainer right?" she asked a bit frightened. I nodded.

"Can you do this town a favour? There is an important tower right behind the fountain. It is taken over by Team Rebirth and they are holding this town's Gym Leader hostage. We want you to save him and get rid of Team Rebirth."

"I will consider it, but only if my friend gets a Pokémon too. She needs to defend herself when she's going with me." I nodded to her.

"There is a Pokémon here who's Trainer left him. I'll get him for you. It is a Turtwig." She walked into a room and a while later she came out with a ball in her hands.

"Thank you," Riko said as nurse Joy handed over the ball. She threw it up in the air and a small green turtle came out. A Spirit Weapon in the shape of an axe appeared out of thin air and fell in her hands.

"Let's go Riko," I said while pointing to get her Pokémon back in. Even though Riko might not have experience in battle I didn't want to wait any longer to meet the Gym Leader.

/

We walked past the fountain nurse Joy described. A Seel and Dewgong were placed upon it, like they were swimming in the sea. As we walked down a path to the tower, the water next to us began to shiver. Seconds later a big Gyarados jumped out the sea and went straight for Riko. Quickly I called Blade and held off the attack.

"Hide!" I screamed while trying to let the beast focus on me. When Riko was gone I got in attack and sliced the Gyarados. Though, his skin was too thick to slice right through. It used Dragon Rage and it almost hit me directly. Blade nearly fainted, so my next attack needed to be perfect. But it wasn't. While I was charging for a Slash the Gyarados took a turn and used Aqua Jet, fainting Blade along with my health dropping.

I called forth Zuma, which wasn't the smartest choice, considering both the Pokémon were water type. I used the only move I could use over and over again, but I couldn't find its weak spot. Its scales deflected every attack we did. Only one area I haven't tried was its head, which was protected by big fangs. Zuma was worn out so I needed to call it back, so my only Pokémon remaining was White.

I called it and a ball of brown fur came out. White looked at the blue scaled beast and turned around, walking away. She didn't want to fight the beast. The beast had noticed the ball of fur and used Dragon Rage, which would faint it instantly.

I dashed to it and used my back to absorb the attack. A sharp sting went through my whole body, almost paralyzing me as I stood there. White looked at me astonished. She couldn't believe I withstood the attack for her.

I heard the Gyarados racing too me, wanting to finish this battle. A small, brown coloured knife appeared in my hands. I turned around facing the beast. I pulled the weapon back and while screaming "Electricity" I stabbed in that one weak spot.

Shivers went through its body, it was flopping uncontrollably. I pulled the knife back. I looked at the knife which had turned yellow. When the Gyarados finally fainted the weapon turned brown again.

"How did it change typing?" I asked White. It wrote something in the ground, barely readable it said: 'This is one of the types I can evolve in'.

"What do you-" suddenly the shivers came back and started to burn. Like it was on fire. The adrenaline I was on finally subsided and I couldn't move my legs and fell on the ground. I saw Riko running to me, then everything went black.

/ Riko's perspective

Ayres had just killed the blue scaled beast when she suddenly collapsed. I came out of the bushes to aid her to the Pokémon Centre, hoping she could be treated there.

She was unconscious and, though skinny, very heavy to carry. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled one of her arms over my shoulder. I called Turtwig and asked him to help me. With Vine Whip he tried to lower the weight pressure on me. With heavy breathing I finally came to the Pokémon Centre and was helped right away.

A whole night went by and by next morning she was still under treatment. I could hardly keep my eyes open and eventually fell asleep on White, who was waiting with the rest of the team for their friend as well.

I woke up by a hand softly tapping my shoulder. The sun as beginning to set outside. I had slept for about ten hours.

"You can see her now," nurse Joy said. I put everyone in their Poke balls and went into the recovery room. Ayres was laying on her side when I came in.

/

I heard someone coming in and hearing the slow steps, it was presumably Riko. She sat beside me and opened her mouth, then closing again. I sledded my hand too my face, touching my wounds. They didn't hurt anymore and scars were already showing.

"How is your back?" Riko asked.

"Bad. And you can't look. You'll throw up."

"I won't throw up, I have seen worse and-"

"This is worse. You can't see it, touch it or even think about it. As soon as I'm better I'll go into the tower, with or without your help. I don't want you there if I get hurt again." 'No that's not true,' I thought, 'I don't want you to get hurt, Riko' but I didn't want to say that to her.

"Ayres... you can't do this to yourself or me. I don't have to see it. I'll support you in any way I can. But please... don't be such a jerk. It's already bad to see you like that to other people. I know you feel a lot of pain, both physical and mental. But if you let me help you I will do just that."

I sighed. She always knew exactly what to say. "I'm sorry. It just hurts, I almost lost and it keeps stinging. Nurse Joy doesn't have the right equipment so she can do very little."

"What does she need to help you?" 'Riko don't you dare'

"She needs Zuma to clean the wounds and a Grass Pokémon to heal them."

"But we have those! Why don't we use Zuma and Turtwig?" 'Riko I don't need your help'

"Zuma is still hurt and I don't know of your Turtwig can do it."

"Zuma isn't hurt, she's right here," Riko said as she showed Zuma, healthy and happy. "And I think Turtwig is experienced enough to try it."

I didn't want to let people help me, or get close to me. She knows, so why does she keep trying?

She called the nurse and a few minutes later everything was set up.

/

I was laying on my chest as Zuma was using water to clean my wounds and nurse Joy trying to reduce the pain, which didn't work. I wasn't screaming, but soon my teeth would brake by the force I was putting them on.

I agreed to this, only if Riko would leave the room and she couldn't look at me. A shock went through my body. I screamed it out.

"Don't do it there too hard. I think that is the worst place," nurse Joy said, barely audible through my screams. Zuma moved its Water Gun right away.

"You're done," she said to Zuma and I suddenly felt cold hands touching my back. It relieved the pain for a bit until she applied a smooth gel. She pressed hard on my skin and spread it over my back. I couldn't hold back anymore, tears falling from my eyes.

"Do I need to stop?" the nurse asked me.

Just barely I got a 'no' out of my mouth and she continued.

After a long, painful fifteen minutes she was finally done and wrapped a bandage around my back.

"Hold it like this for around 3 weeks. Wash your back at least once a week and apply this gel again." She handed me over a pot. The gel was made from Turtwig's leaves.

"Can I go to the tower now?" I asked as I sat up straight.

Nurse Joy laughed. "I heard you can't sit still but this is just ridiculous. You can't risk getting hurt again."

"Oh don't worry about me. Worry about them. I will serve them on a silver plate if they don't watch out!" I sliced my hands through the air.

"Don't let your guardian angel hear that." She chuckled. "She'll make you stay in bed for another week." Nurse Joy started cleaning up the room.

"Guardian what? You mean Riko?" I looked at her confused. She placed down some equipment.

"Don't you know? Everyone calls her your guardian angel. They call you two: the black knight and her guardian angel."

"When did that rumour start to go around?" 'And who started it' I thought after it.

"No idea. But I think you two are adorable together." The nurse smiled at me.

"Eventually she'll go... I hope."

She grabbed my hands. "Why do you say that? She is cute, caring and I think she likes you... a lot. Why don't you-"

I pulled my hands out of her grip. "Please stop. I want her to leave because everyone around me gets hurt. Look at my Pokémon, they got hurt already."

"You're correct. Look at your Pokémon, they like you, want to be with you, help you and above all will always be there for you. They got hurt, because they wanted to protect you. Just like you got hurt when you protected White. Riko is like that too. And no matter what you say she'll follow you. Even if that would kill her."

I stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring the last part the nurse said. I walked over to Riko and hugged her. Strangely I wanted to feel her warmth again, her embrace allowing that.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... it still hurts a bit but I'm fine," I said while pushing her away so I could see her face. She had red stripes around her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" I asked indignantly.

"N-no I haven't," she sniffed.

"Thanks for looking out for me. Will you go with me to the tower and beat the crap out of them?" I wiped her tears away. She nodded. Smiling as she did.

Even though nurse Joy said to wait, I just couldn't help but wanted to just get rid of Team Rebirth in the tower. I walked away from the Pokémon Centre, Riko following. A few Trainers were walking behind us, wanting to help. I let them be and went to the tower. Before we went in, Riko hugged me by surprise.

"Don't be stupid Ayres," she said. The door closed behind us and we went further in.


End file.
